In general, an autonomous vehicle (e.g., a driverless vehicle, a semi-autonomous vehicle, etc.) can have myriad sensors onboard the autonomous vehicle. For example, the myriad sensors can include light detection and ranging sensors (or LiDARs), radars, cameras, etc. The myriad sensors can play a central role in functioning of the autonomous vehicle. For example, a LiDAR can be utilized to detect and identify objects (e.g., other vehicles, road signs, pedestrians, buildings, etc.) in a surrounding. The LiDAR can also be utilized to determine relative distances of the objects to the LiDAR in the surrounding. For another example, radars can be utilized to aid with collision avoidance, adaptive cruise control, blind side detection, etc. For yet another example, cameras can be utilized to recognize, interpret, and/or analyze contents or visual cues of the objects. Data collected from these sensors can then be processed and used, as inputs, to make driving decisions. In general, sensors onboard the autonomous vehicle must be aligned before the sensors can be used by the autonomous vehicle to make driving decisions.